The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for treating exhaust gases, and more particularly to a combustion engine treatment device for removing and/or reducing pollutants contained in the combustion engine effluent gases. In particular, the present invention substantially reduces carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons and virtually eliminates the exhaust of carbon monoxide.
With the increasing use of automobiles, trucks, aircraft, and other combustion engine vehicles, growing concern over the gaseous pollutants emitted by these sources is justifiably mounting. Carbon monoxide, the toxic by-product of incomplete combustion, is a major contributor to air pollution and poses a very real threat to public health. Carbon dioxide, although non-toxic, is recognized as an air pollutant that directly causes the "greenhouse effect." Modern fuels generate excessive amounts of carbon dioxide, which scientists report are contaminating the atmosphere worldwide. Today's engines also generate an unhealthy amount of toxic hydrocarbons which are generally responsible for eye irritation, nasal congestion, and breathing difficulties.
In addition to the problems caused by exhaust emissions from automotive combustion engines, significant exhaust pollution is also created from residential and industrial effluent stacks. Electrostatic precipitators and the like are common in the treatment of automotive, stack, and other industrial gases. However, the conventional treatment devices are inadequate for treating the principle concerns of carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide concentrations in the exhaust gases.
Numerous devices and methods are known in the art for the control of exhaust gas contaminants. Electrostatic precipitation is widely used in such applications and involves the application of high voltages to electrodes positioned in the exhaust gas stream. This process induces ionization of gas particles, which in turn cause particulates suspended in the gas to acquire a charge from contact with the ionized gas particles. The charged particles are then collected at oppositely charged diodes, which must be eventually "cleaned" or "scrubbed." A significant drawback of electrostatic precipitation is that only minute particulate matter can be precipitated out of the exhaust stream. The process is ineffective at removing gaseous contaminants such as carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.
The method and apparatus of the present invention represent a further technique for treatment of industrial, automotive, and other exhaust emissions to realize enhanced reduction or elimination of gaseous pollutants, particularly carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. The prior art neither teaches nor suggests the method or apparatus according to the present invention.